regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Regular Spider-Man
Ultimate Regular Spider-Man is crossover of Regular Show and Ultimate Spider-Man. Summary Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Richard, Nicole, Anthony, pops, skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, gumball, darwin, anais, Wander, Sylvia, the angry birds, paz, studder, Celia, Techmo, autobots, dipper, mabel, wendy, Soos, phineas, ferb, spongebob, patrick, squidward, Chris, eugene(krabs), Dave, Vincent, Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Zed and Lucy got symbiotes poison/brainwashed by the Rabbid Empire an every Marvel Supervillains and work for them. It's up to the S.H.I.E.L.D., Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Avengers, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, Thomas, Zim, Gir, Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Fantastic Four to get the symbiotes out of them. Transcript the episode stats with thomas and zim along with gir and minimoose thomas: hey zim hey gir hey minimoose what's up zim: oh nothing perhaps I got a present to show the gang on the park anniversity day thomas: hey I got a present for them too but speaking of gang where are they almighty eagle appeared almighty eagle: hey guys I got bad news the gang haved been symbiotes and brainwashed and went to another dimension zim: oh really TELL ME HOW THIS HAPPEN!!!!! almighty eagle: well heres the flashback(shows the flashback) while at the moon I was about to squash barranco for trying to takeover the world but then I heard an scream which is horribly annoying and when I checked I see the gang being tourted by symbiotes poison and brainwashing enviroments and I tried to saved them but until ihe door was locked and the guards throw me away and I crashed landed onearth(flashback ends) and that was my flash back *'Zim': So where the others? almighty eagle: I think a new dimension called uh think the marvel universe minimoose:(squeak) zim: your right minimoose TO THE VOOT CRUISER!!!!!! zim gir minimoose thomas and almighty eagle got to the voot cruiser and the voot cruiser teleported at the marvel universe *'Thomas': So this is Marvel Universe. zim: well we need to find the gang and give them there memories back or else they cause destruction *'Thomas': So we need to find them where they are? *'Gir': Look a message from Empire and every marvel super villains? *'Barranco': This is the Empire and Marvel Super Villains. We captured your friends are being symbiotes poison and brainwashed. We work together to take over Marvel Universe. Goodbye. *(Message ends) *'Thomas': Oh, no. Our friends are being symbiotes and brainwashed. *'Zim': We have to stop them. *(At Nick Fury's base) *'Nick Fury': What's this? The Empire and Marvel Supervillains are work together. And Mordecai and his friends are being symbiotes poison and brainwashed. however an explosion made a hole of the wall and who came out of the hole was barranco *'Barranco': Hello, Fury. *'Nick Fury': Barranco. Shield Agents shoot! gir:(eyes turned red) LET'S GET HIM!!!! (charges to beat up barranco) *(They open their gunfire on Barranco. barranco collapses and dies as his blood spills out.) *'Thomas': Barranco's dead now. Thanks for your help. however a mysterious figure aproached and started to shoot nick as nick dies and the cigure revealed to be barranco zim: what but how did you.... barranco: I place a robotic replacement clone to fool you guys *'Thomas': Really? *'Barranco': Yes. *(Someone shoot Barranco on the head and revealed to be Nick Fury. *'Gir': Nick, how? *'Nick Fury': A robotic replacement clone. Look Barranco is dead. *'Thomas': His blood spills out at your ship. *'Nick Fury': Yes. *'Zim': Can you call the Avengers, Spider-Man and his friends about our friends are being symbiotes poison and brainwashed. *'Nick Fury': Sure thing. Avengers, Spider-Man and his friends. Mordecai and his friends are being symbiotes poison and brainwashed. You must help Thomas and his friends. *'Iron Man': On it. sudennly a figure shoot the real nick fury and revealed to be barranco zim: you survived but how last time during this episode you replace yourself with a clone barranco: as you can see I was bullet proof and now you shall meet your fall barranco kicked zim gir thomas minimoose and mighty eagle off the base zim: computer the voot cruiser now zim's computer: I'm roght on it the voot cruiser appeared and it's window open to let zim gir minimoose thomas and mighty eagle in *'Thomas': Hope we find the Avengers and Spider-Man and his friends about this. *(A real Nick Fury arrives) *'Zim': Nick. You're bullet proof? *'Nick Fury': Yes. To Stark Tower. *'Thomas': On it. *(Voot Cruiser teleports to Stark Tower) *'Nick Fury': Here we are Stark Tower. *'Iron man': Fury, what are you doing here? What are Thomas, Zim, Gir and Mighty Eagle with you? *'Nick Fury': Well, Mordecai and his friends are being symbiotes poison and brainwashed. *'Iron Man': Really? *'Nick Fury': Yes. zim:I bet the symbiote posion weakness is loud sounds iron man: how did you know zim:(holds a book titled science discovery) science never lies *'Captain America': You're right. *'Hawkeye': We need to find Spider-Man and his friends about this. *'Falcon': So where are they? zim: I bet they are in the empire mother ship so while you go find the villians me gir and minimoose will unsymbiote and unbrainwash them to remember their memories zim gir and minimoose got on the voot cruiser and the voot cruiser flies nick: good luck at the empire mother ship the voot cruiser lsnded on the empire mother ship zim: the empire mothership at last gir: hey look an elevator let's get in at the inside of the mother ship zim: okay now we need to find the gang and free them from their posioning mind controll with loud sounds gir: okie dokie *(Azmuth's ship arrives) *'Max Tennyson': Need any hand to help? *'Zim': Sure. You, Azmuth, Blukic, Driba and Plumbers are here to help? *'Max Tennyson': Across. That's find your gang and free from their poisoning mind control with loud sounds. *'All': Yeah! *(At earth) *'Spider-Man': So you're saying every marvel Supervillains are teaming up with the Empire? *'Thomas': Yes. *'Nova': We need to help the Avengers and work together. *'Power-Man': Yeah. *'Black Widow': Indeed. We need help from Black Pathner, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man. *'Iron Fist': Yeah. Where are they? while back at the empire mother ship zim: okay gir and minimoose now we need to find them and rescue them minimoose:(squeak) gir: wow moose I see symbiote mordecai rigby pops skips gumball darwin nicole the angry birds studder paz wander and sylvia too zim turns around ans sees them zim: QUICK GIR!!!! THE BOOM BOX!!!!!! gir: okie dookie(gets the boom box out of his head and starts to turn it on and very loud) the symbiote gang acreeched and their symbiote is destroyed as they were nolonger brainwashed mordecai: what the heck paz: where are we nicole: what just happen wander: wow I have a grossious dream ever why hello guys what are doing here in the empire mother ship *'Zim': Well, we here to help you and look. *(Symbiote Benson, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Celia, Mitch, Starla, Techmo, Dave, Vincent, Anthony, Anais, Richard, Autobots, Chris, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Dipper, spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Eugene Krabs, Phineas, Ferb, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Zed and Lucy arrives) *'Rigby': There being Symbiote too. *'Max Tennyson': We need to unsymbiote and brainwashed. zim: gir make the boom box louder gir: I can't master zim: why not gir gir: because the boom box is broken by symbiote benson *'Mordecai': Maybe we could use the loud bells to get that symbiotes off. *'Rigby': Good idea. *(Mordecai and his friends, Plumbers, Max Tennyson, Driba, Blukic and Azmuth are using loud bells the Symbiote gang acreched, echoed and their Symbiote is destroyed as they no longer brainwashed) *'Ben Tennyson': Where are we? What happened? they were surrounded by empire reinforcements *'Mordecai': Oh, no. *(Avengers, Spider-Man and his friends and Agents of S.M.A.S.H arrives and beating empire reinforcements up and dies) *(Mordecai and his friends, Max Tennyson, Blukic, Driba, Azmuth, Plumbers, Avengers, Spider-Man and his friends and Agents of S.M.A.S.H teleports to Stark Tower) *'Hulk': Here we are Stark Tower. *'Black Panther': Okay. Let's find out what Empire and Every Marvel Super Heroes are up to. *'Phil Coulson': I'll call out the X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy and Fantastic Four about this. sudennly two rabbid mechas approached and started zapping the heros *(Wolverine claws two Rabbid mechas and dies) *'Wolverine': Hey, what's up? Wolverine staps dark bun and dark bun is dead *'Wolverine': Look, Dark Bun is dead right now. *(Dark bun woke up) dark bun: I haved survived so now you are next *(Dark bun's head explodes) mordecai: I got an idea me gumball wander red and zim are going to the villian base, alone mordecai gumball wander red and zim got in to the voot cruiser and the voot cruiser left at the villain base.... mordecai: the villain base at last zim: I'll hack the locked consel while unlocking the door(hacks the councel and the door opens) quickly let's go at the inside of the villain base *'Mordecai': Quick, grab as many as you can, before anyone sees us. zim:(activatesvthe bomb) wander: what are you doing zim: I'm helping ya'll defeat the villains by bombing the villain base(presses the button) bomb: the bomb will explode in 30 seconds 29 zim: quickly let's go the heroes runned bomb: 26. 25. 24. 23. mordecai: let's hurry up and get the heck out of here bomb: 18 17 16 15 14 outside the heroes got in the voot cruiser zim: computer, there isn't much time let's fly now zim's computer: affirmivtive the voot cruiser flys far away bomb:8 7 zim: the bomb should explode 3 2 1 the villain base is destroyed gang: YES!!!!! wander: we defeated the marvel villains zim: and there is no way these villains could survive so easly *'Mordecai': Good point. sudennky the rabbid empire mother ship starts pulling the voot cruiser to the interior *'Wander': Look it's the Empire! zim: we know that the voot cruiser fets pulled in to the mother ship's interior at the interior zim: haved we been captured by the empire? gang: yes sudennly they were surrounded by empire soldiers *'Mordecai': Let's stop those soldiers. *'All': YES!!!!! they defeated some of the empire soldiers as there were too many of them the heroes ended up in the prison level *'Mordecai': So, what are we going to do? *'Wander': We don't know. *(X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy & Fantastic Four arrives) *'Mr. Fantastic': Come on. *(X-Men, Guardians of the Falaxy, Fantastic Four, Mordecai, Gumball, Red, Zim and Wander teleports to the Baxter Building) *'Wander': thanks for your help? *'Thing': None taking. mordecai: well thanks to us we blew up the bad guy base and there is no way they could survive it's not like there would be an intruder in here that saids imtruder alert or something *'Ice Man': Yeah. nick: since the empire retreated from the escape and got back to the moon you heroes can go home now mordecai: see ya later the gang gets teleported back to the park nick: (To Heroes) Till next time, Heroes. (To S.H.I.E.L.D., Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Avengers, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Fantastic Four) Anyway who wants donuts for lunch? at the park mordecai: it's good to be home *'Rigby': Yeah. zim: well I don't know about you guys but I be building some secret weapons mordecai: yeah good point end Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers